Aqueous based pigment dispersions are used to provide coloration in a variety of areas, including inkjet printing. In order to be formulated into inkjet inks, pigment dispersions are typically of small particle size, colloidally stable, and be capable of being dispersed in an aqueous vehicle. However, a variety of colored pigments are difficult to disperse and stabilize in water-based vehicles due to the nature of the surface of the pigment and the self-assembling behavior of the pigment. Good dispersions are stable to both heat and age. In contrast, poor dispersions can cause pigment agglomeration, which alters ink viscosity, image quality, and can clog the microscopic nozzles of an inkjet print head. Thus, finding specific formulations of pigment dispersions that can be incorporated into an ink, perform well in printer devices as well as on print media, and are heat stable would be an advancement in the art.